Pieces of the Whole
by Hearns
Summary: A Missing Scene fic for Fox and Wolf. Malia recounts her experience of the events of Echo House to Stiles' Pack.


To everyone who reviewed my first _**TW**_ fic, a huge thanks goes out to you all.

Given that in _Fox and Wolf_ there is a one line where Scott states that she told them about what went down and Echo House and what was found there, I am doing another one shot for you all.

* * *

Pieces of the Whole

* * *

Malia stood in front of Stiles' pack watching their reaction to her story.

The very people that had chased her around her woodlands home, hunted her, stole from her, forced her to take on a human form… Now, as they listened to her tell of her experience in Echo House, were understanding, even accepting of her being in their presence.

The long walk and the bus ride to the McCall house had been one of the longest she had ever taken... Well next to the day that she had gone back to school.

But now she had a mission. A goal. A desire to make a difference and save a life.

These individuals of Stiles Pack were an eclectic set of creatures.

Scott the Alpha, who had used an ancient trick that the first Werewolves had used to regain human form on her, was hesitant at first to listen to her. But given that she had to recount stuff that Stiles had told to her during their time on the couch. Well the door opened up for her, literally.

Who knew knowing about Stiles being Scott McCall's Yoda when it came to his early days as a werewolf? Alison having trouble with her Econ class while she was passing everything else in school; Plus, knowing that someone name Derek was a Douche bag. All of those little facts Stiles had given her about his pack had provided a way in to speak with them on terms of an ally.

Scott listened about her recount of finding out where this Spirit monster had come from and how Stiles had offered to help her regain her powers. Malia had feared this individual, but... Now. She saw something else... a friend. Someone who would help her get Stiles back.

Alison the Huntress, prodded for information about what they had discovered going as far as to examine the sword that Malia and Stiles had found walled up with that mummified dead body. Alison seemed to be doing research on the age of it and/or for any symbols that might be placed on their own weapons to drive this creature out of Stiles.

Malia sensed that there was something up and that Alison didn't trust her completely.

Maybe it was a huntress thing?

Malia hadn't proved herself in battle before her. Stiles had spoken about her like an Amazon Warrior like Xena or Wonder Woman. Hell she half expected this brunette girl to yodel and do a back-flip on her.

Given time, Malia hoped that she would gain the respect of this warrior woman and be welcomed into her Pack, Tribe... Whatever this was?

Lydia the Banshee, looked to have been going heavy on the makeup given the layers of fleshed toned dust on her face.

From Malia's first encounter with her, Malia could smell the salt of tears in her skin. The heavy coverage was probably to cover over the sadness she had felt for the situation her friend was in. Stiles had spoken about her powers in great detail. A girl who could scream louder than loud, who could paralyze any foe coming at her.

But she also had a gift of sensing the dead.

Well at least Malia had some idea of what it was like to walk around in the nude when Lydia's powers had kicked in while she was bathing. Malia felt for this girl who had spent several days hearing the calls of the dead and had been drawn to a site of death in the nude. No wonder the Banshee had been so quick to cover her up. Without any fur, the night was cold to the bone. Malia rubbed her arms to warm up from that thought.

Had Malia's own mother and sister, begged this being to help save her, to force her back into being a human girl when this Banshee had discovered her powers? Or had they heard from the more recent dead that there was a way to communicate to the living?

These were questions running through Malia's head, but she had to push those aside for Stiles sake as she took in a deep breath. The scent of sadness was in the air.

Wait…. Smell?

Malia closed her eyes for a moment. It was as if one of her coyote senses had returned. She took in a deep breath and smelled the air. She knew Scott; the Alpha had eaten peanut butter waffles for breakfast. The twins had eaten cold pizza with jelly. Alison had toast with a egg salad. Lydia a strawberry smoothly.

Malia opened her eyes. She started to feel like a coyote on the hunt.

"Malia..." Scott walked over to her and reached up and touched her face. "How long have your powers been coming back?" This wasn't fear in his voice, but the sense of understanding and concern.

"Don't know..." Malia said as she looked at the group. "Over the last few weeks... If I concentrate, I can be really strong." Malia said the truth. Scott changed into his werewolf form at first she thought he was going to take her regained powers away, but something else happened: she had her coyote eyes back.

"Hey, take it easy." Scott said as he guided her to a chair. Malia blinked a few times as her vision went from Coyote back to Human and after a few moments in each she settled on Human. "You are in the learning curve. Trust me if you are not careful you will max out your senses and not know that you have done it until something hits you."

"Stiles said that I could learn to change back..." Malia looked up at Scott. "Is this part of the process?"

"Not everything comes at once, sometimes it is sight, or some other sense, other times it can be physical. You have to become comfortable in your own skin to gain more power. Sometimes circumstances dictate otherwise." Malia wanted so much to return to what she was, but given that after Stiles and her had talked on the couch in Echo House she seemed more centered, was the return of her powers a result of that? Malia reached into her pocket and handed Scott the picture that Stiles and her and found. Maybe through Stiles friends she could maybe have a fighting chance to save Stiles and maybe others from this fate.

"Okay, Listen, this picture. Stiles and I had found it along with the Sword." Malia felt that whatever she was in that picture might help. "Stiles said that he recognized someone in the picture." Scott's eyes went wide as he changed back to his human form and brought the picture to the rest of the group. They probably recognized the person that Stiles had talked about.

"Guy's that girl looks like Kira!" Lydia the Banshee said in surprise.

"Wait, Fox girl, is in the picture?!" One of the twins said looking at Malia then to Scott.

"Yeah... but look at the uniforms and the clothes. This might be Kira's Grandmother or maybe some relative of her's." Scott said looking at the group after he got a good look at the details in the picture.

"Well, you better ask Kira, she might know who it is." Alison the Huntress said as she pulled out her phone and took a snapshot of the picture. "I might see if I can track down and see who the guy is through my Dad's government contact."

"So, I did the right thing coming here?" Malia said as she felt Lydia move over and hug her. Had Malia found the missing clues that could save Stiles? The firm rub of Scott's hand spoke volumes in that it did mean that she had something good for them all.

"Well we have some answers and a direction to start looking in to get this creature out of Stiles." Scott said as he looked at the two major items Malia brought with her. That was when Scott's phone rang and he answered and he put it on speaker.

"Sheriff..." Scott said concerned. "Did you find out anything in LA about Stiles medical condition?"

"Scott, are the others there?" Malia listened to Stiles Father speak on the phone.

"Yeah, me, Alison, Lydia, the Twins and even Malia are here."

"Malia?!" The Sheriff said with confusion.

"I was at Echo House for observation to sort out my issues in returning to a human form. Stiles and I became friends... he helped me find my center... my inner coyote." Malia decided to hold off on stating that she had fornicated with the man's son. "Listen, I have been telling what me and Stiles found in Echo house before he disappeared."

"Stiles is missing?!" There was heavy concern in the father's voice. Malia could feel the loss in the voice. She had heard it in her father's own voice since her return. "What happened?" Malia swallowed hard and decided to speak. She would never allow what happened to her own family to happen again to another.

"The Nogitsune Spirit creature grabbed him. Took control over him before I could stop him." Malia decided to speak the truth. "Me and Stiles may have found a way to stop it before we both got knocked out by an agent of this spirit. By the time I came to, the spirit's agent had been knocked unconscious and I had been left alone tied to a chair." Malia left out the part that the agent had been knocked out with his own hand drill.

"What did you find?" Stiles father wasn't angry but given that he may have found something too to defeat this thing that had Malia's mate, she decided to give what she had learned to the father.

"We found a photo, a sword, along with a mummified dead body that had been walled off in a closed off part of Echo House." Those details had provided most of what was needed. "Scott and the other identified one of the people in the photo as being related to someone named Kira and Alison is using her dad's contact to see if we can track down who the other person is."

"Well, I found out that this trickster thing might have played a sick game with my son's mind to take control of him."

"What do you mean by a sick game?" Malia said being the new member of the group.

"The tumor that Stiles thought he had wasn't a tumor. Someone made a copy of the MRI scans of my late wife and placed them into Son's file. This thing wanted my son to lose all hope so that he would go to it to save his life."

"You mean Stiles isn't sick?" Malia felt somewhat relieved, maybe this was the sickness that Stiles had spoken about that had taken his mother, but to do this to someone with such power. Had Stiles made a deal with this creature to spare her? If he had done so, then this was another reason to save him. Malia wanted to pound this creature into submission all that more. Malia didn't care if she ever regained her fur, her claws, or her fangs again. No one messes with those she cared about. No one!

"No, but I am on the way back to the station to help get Alison's Dad and Derek released from custody given that someone stole the evidence from the Federal Transport van last night."

"I'll be there to help pick my Dad up." Alison said feeling relieved.

"Okay, Scott, see what you can find out what that stuff Malia found with Stiles means from your friend." Stiles father said over the phone.

"Well, I am off to see Kira about the photo and sword, maybe she can provide some insight about the two." Scott said into the phone.

"You do that..." Stiles father said the mood changed in the room they were in. "Listen, I will give you a call when I get back into town. We have a lot to get done. Talk with you later."

"You do that too sir... bye." Scott said as he hung up.

Malia looked around at the group and felt a hand on her shoulder as one of the Twins patted her. "Well, at least we are coming up with a plan of attack."

Malia felt that she was doing something positive, even though it wasn't physically tracking stuff down, it felt like she had made a difference.

"So am I part of the Pack?" Malia said concerned.

"You are a friend." The twin wiggled his hand in the air indicating that it was iffy before he moved over and hugged her. "But friend is good for now." It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Stiles said that you were part of his Pack... or were of the recent joins?"

"Not fully in the pack yet, but like you, a trusted friend." Malia felt a little sad, maybe there were things she needed to do before she became a full pack member.

"Ethan..." You know that she smell like Stiles. The other Twin said standing next to Lydia. Okay the secret was out. Hi, I am Stiles Mate.

"Wait... What?!" Lydia said looking between the two twins.

"Stiles and I bonded." Malia decided to layout everything on the relationship. "I started out punching him, and then as he and I started to know each other, we bonded. I got my first kiss, then... I don't know, after the hand holding from when I was cold, we had... sex." Malia was worried that she had blown it.

The twins seemed to grin at her with pride. Lydia's jaw was on the ground in disbelief.

"Yeah, but the girl needs to have some GBF time right now." Ethan said as he moved in to hug Malia. Malia hadn't been this close to another were creature like herself other than Scott, but in a way it felt comforting, like she had been welcomed into a larger group.

GBF? Malia had heard the term around school when she had been returned to human form. But she didn't know what it meant? But in Ethan's arms she felt like she had gained a brother. Stiles had said that they acted more Wolf at times. Maybe that is why she felt more comfortable around them. Did they run around like she used to with fur and paws? She didn't mind, she felt at home. "What does, GBF mean?"

"Gay Best Friend. I like guys, but my brother likes girls like Lydia" Ethan said as he rubbed Malia's back. "Plus, given Sties is quite attractive, I am glad that a fellow shape shifter latched onto him." Malia took in Ethan's scent before Lydia came over and hugged her too. Stiles was right, the twins did like her.

"Well, you are officially on the friend list." The Banshee said as Malia moved hugged her too.

"I am glad I could help somehow." Malia said as she realized that she had friends now. Maybe the lone coyote she had been needed to find strength in those around her to become stronger than she had been.

Tracing her teeth with her tongue she felt a pair of her fangs returning and smiled. Maybe Stiles was right, she had been too self-absorbed with herself after she had been changed back. She needed to understand that she needed to heal and once that was done, she could become something more. Malia had been stuck in the past with the accident, reliving that horrible day over and over again, and now she had to focus on the future to save someone who had showed her the path.

Quickly grabbing several of her new friends, she hugged them all at once.

"We are coming for you Stiles. Just hold on." Malia said sucking in the scent of her friends. Her new pack.

Images of running with them in the wilds of this land made her feel stronger. Whether she was a girl or a coyote or something between, she wanted Stiles and these strange creatures by her side.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this one-shot and to a thanks to the nearly 800 people who have read my previous fic.

Thank You.


End file.
